Talk:Le Floating Orange
... You'll have to wait until I get on MSN this afternoon to tell you how much I wanna hug you for this. XD --Mewshuji 13:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I kinda actuality want to also to hug her as well for some reason, maybe because oranges are awesome! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) -_- Okay, its offcial, all the noobs after Evan, Archie and Darkness have serious issues............ --Seireitou 02:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) But it's still awesome! *randomly jumps toward Kurosaki-kun* --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ...You cant get real creativity these days... What the Hell??! WHY!!?? It not a ninja Its not anime!!! Its a frickin ORANGE!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Does this NOT scream deletion canidate?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The fact Seireitou and Minkai can't detect the fact this is a humor piece speaks volume for their intellect... --Mewshuji 04:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) -sighs- Mewshuji, wasnt it you who said that this wiki had standards so people wouldnt see this place as a joke? If poeple begin writing articles like this, oh boy, this wiki's member count is gonna drop down... --Seireitou 04:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Then delete Seireitou's article in it's entirety. It's the worst thing on this wiki, IMO. It's the thing that's scaring the most people away. Besides, this page isn't even categorized, not like anyone is gonna find it. I'll just put it under joke article so we can get on with our lives... --Mewshuji 04:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Fine, ill drop it... but Seireitou isnt the worst thing here, i find that so utterly offensive, and what are your reasons? He's overpowered, great, we got about 20 more of those belonging to other users yet your target is me? -_- Too many jutsus? Kakashi knows 1000+ but they arent listed, excuse me for wanting to be detailed in my work. The crossovers? Like we havent seen more of those already... Any other reaosns? Id love to hear and defend them --Seireitou 05:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Except Kakashi has a reason- he's copied them all with Sharingan. Ehh, anyway, I said in my opinion. It's mostly due to Tsunade randomly falling for him. And the fact he becomes the ruler of the world. I'm sure there are worse articles, but still... it's just my opinion...--Mewshuji 05:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) If you actualy LOOKED at the Sekennosama page, you would see that its a theoretical title... A there is a point there. WHYYY is Seireitou everybody's target? We have Zukia over here, with no explanation exept that hes GOOOODD... and I could go on about other articles, but Im not a total ass about this kind of stuff.... (cough cough Mewshuji cough cough..) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Just shut up Minkies. If you go by the average scale of godmod, then Blackemo was the first one on the site, and I don't know Sei's history of godmodding(let's assume he did godmod before he got here), saying that Blackemo left before or slightly after Seireitou came on would imply that Blackemo's pages wouldn't really have had an effect on any users. This would mean that really it was Sei's fault that there's an overabundance of godmods on the site. Not only is the competition of the community playing a part in the fact that everybody here has to be the best(i.e. better than Seireitou) but it would show that godmodding works. Which in reality it doesn't it's just annoying and could be labeled as cheating. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC)